kingdom_of_the_wildfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancillary Narrative 2
Path to the Promise Land The true beings have been forced out into the dark outskirts of the Animal kingdom. Some say they are secretly planning an escape tunnel into the new land of Zacarias, which would usually be seen as no man’s landing, but in this case, it is the only man’s land left in this existence - where every true being dreams of being. Right now, a brave group of true beings are coming up with miracle plan to save every lost life, abandoned child, and traumatized mind, in order to bring them back into the escape tunnel, built approximately 100 years ago, but never completed. The Plan is set to execute by Year 30 AN (After Neomans). The tunnel was built in 2130 as a an underground shelter from the True Being Vs. Neoman war. It was created for the family of Alberto Gilrozzo, the famous Italian king, after he was made to sell the empire for a quarter of its worth and threatened to have his family killed and tortured. Not to mention all of past renaissance art was then burnt to the ground for the new and better renaissance (created by the new and only Neomans). Under cover, the leader formed an underground gathering of all of his engineers to build an escape tunnel from the world of The Kingdom of The Wild. His children were given special protection from military forces to hide underground while the tunnel was still being built and the war was still going on. On July 2nd, 2032, the kids went into the tunnel for protection, and the neomans decided activate their most powerful machine - the tectonic earthquake plate X202, built to shackle the greatest Empires and largest families, into pieces. It is now 30 AN and the True Beings are almost going extinct. Luckily there are still over 200 construction workers, yet slowly dying from thirst and starvation. Jagaris Cavalcanti, a leader and former soldier for the True Beings, re discovered the the tunnel in 28 AN and has made it his primal duty to save his people scattered across the outskirts and bring them to the dream land of Zacarias. In order to complete the mission, half of escape tunnel still needs to be built. Jagaris must give back hope to the 200 broken men with the reward of a new empire at the final destination Zacarias. The legend of Alberto Gilrozzo lives on as the only symbol and iconic statue for the True Beings, Jaguars must live up to his name and fulfill his purpose to save the only existing human species left on earth. Genre - Adventure/Mystery Protagonist - Jagaris Cavalcanti, a dutiful leader and former soldier of the True Beings, who put the weight of saving his race onto his own shoulder. Antagonist - Neomans, whose plan is to wipe out the rest of the True Beings. Supporting Character '- Alberto Gilrozzo, a king, who gathered his resources to create an underground tunnel for the preservation of True Beings. '''Locations '- Underground Tunnel, a tunnel system located under the sand of Midrow, designed and built for the preservation of True Beings. - Zacarias, a land of myth, no one knows where its true location lies, although many suspected the underground tunnel will lead to this promise land. '''Target Market - Teens and Adults in the 20s to 30s Media Habit '''- The demographic with huge spending power, willing to try out new forms of media, such as augmented reality and virtual reality. '''Medium/Platform - Virtual Reality Experience Why It Works - Putting this narrative into VR really helps the player experience the exploration and puzzle solving of walking through the tunnel system, further enhances their immersion into the story world.